robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Game -1 (Part 2)
The last time on Game -1: Our protagonist had joined a mysterious game with 11 others. As they found clues and chat their findings. They come to a mountain. But a creature blocks their path. So they had to take a detour over a deadly cliff. Now 8 remain. And our protagonist and his friend now has to survive in a deadly mineshaft. Will they survive? Or will one survive? Continue reading this creepypasta to find out! The Main Story (Continued) 11:05 PM We were walking in the mineshaft as we were trying to get back to the main path. We noticed a 5 way split. We decided it was better to stay together so we know where we are. We took path number 1. We were walking then it split again into 3 more paths. We realized that this will be harder then taking a straight path. Then we heard footsteps. The two of us knew that the note was not lying about something being in there. Just making us think this is way harder then we thought. We should have known that it will be harder then this. We Decided to take path number 2. 11:20 PM As we were walking through the confusing maze. The footsteps are getting louder. So we go away from the footsteps by going the opposite way. We ent back to the start we did that for a couple more times. But then we realize we must find the exit. We cannot avoid the footsteps. We gotta actually look and only go back when we see it coming towards us. 11:30 PM: Fifth Sighting and Sixth Sighting. As we were walking trying to look for an exit. We got to another fork in the road. But this time there is a red arrow pointing toward a tunnel. We followed the arrow. Then we saw the exit but the 2nd creature was near it. It turned around and stood still. We could make out the entity, It was a roblox 2.0, It had the original smile on it, but its eyes were red, and It was black. We decided to run back to the fork, Then we heard a second set of footsteps overtop of the first. We realized that there was a another monster was in here. When we turned around the 2nd monster was standing around the corner. We ran away. But then we saw the first monster chasing us. We ran back to the fork with the red arrow. The second monster was there. And then we ran past it because it was just standing there. We found the exit and entered it. When we turned back the windows showed the two monsters looking at us. Then they walked off. 11:40 PM We then turned around and we were in a cabin. We were in the living room on the main floor. There was a bathroom and a closet on the same floor as the living room. And on the second floor there was a bedroom and another closet. We decided to look around. Then the other person in my group (EliEli182) said: "Omg dude go in the first floor closet!". I went in the closet and as soon as I entered my flashlight was taken away. I was like "ELI WHY DID YOU GET ME TO COME HERE IF IT TAKES MY FLASHLIGHT AWAY!?". "But look there is another flashlight right here!". As soon as I grab it the lights turn off. I turned on my flashlight and its brighter then before. I head to the light switch and turned the power back on. Then I saw a note that said "Amazing Job! You got the attention of 2 of them and now the 3rd one!". I told Eli what I saw and we decided to make headway. 12:00 PM Fourth Tragedy Me and Eli were walking down the main path. We talked with the other groups in the chat about how big this map is. We asked where everyone is. Alpha was west of the mountain, Charlie was at the cave with the floodlamp and the boarded hole, And delta did not say anything. As we were walking, we came the path stopped because there was a pit there. It had some pillars with jumps. As we jump all of the pillars. I got to the end. But at the Last jump.... Eli had Missed. It was so high up that Eli had disappeared into the fog of the abyss. A couple seconds later Eli was gone. His name was not in the players list. I was so sad. He was just a bacon hair. He just made his account. It looked like I was alone. 12:15 AM Fifth Tragedy It was past midnight and I was playing since 9 PM but I was not tired. I was so focused on figuring out the myths of this place kept me awake. So I trudged on. I started to hear whispers. I knew something was nearby. I came to a fork in the road. One path going down the mountain while the other path going up. I knew what path I was taking but then Erenkung from delta came up from the path going downhill. 12:40 AM: Seventh Sighting. As me and Eren were walking up the hill. The whispers grew louder. "Do you hear those whispers?" Said Eren. "I've been hearing the whispers since I came to that fork in the road. Then I start hearing footsteps. "I'm starting to hear footsteps" I said. All of a sudden a pair of red eyes appear and start to get closer. "DUDE RUN" Eren yelled. As we ran past the creature the footsteps stopped. But when we turned back to see what's going on. The red eyes reappear and the footsteps come back. Then we both look away and it stops. Then we look and it goes on again. Then we look back and realize that this monster only moves when being looked at. And the second monster only moves when you look away. and the first one moves wither if your looking or not. With this now knowledge we can easy get past all 3 creatures. 1:00 AM It was the next day and 6 people remain out of the original 11. The people who remain are: H1Noob (Me), Erenkung, RobloxFan120, ImMature1, DeeDeeRBLX, And 12j45. We were supposed to leave by 12pm but since were locked in we cant leave. I asked where everyone is RobloxFan120 And ImMature1 said they were northwest of the mountain. DeeDeeRBLX said she is going up a elevator with 12j45. And me and Eren said we were climbing the mountain. I heard an engine. So I decided to investigate. I found a set of doors I cant open. The engine stopped and the doors opened. It was DeeDee and 12j45. As we continue we find another note. It said "All 3 are after you now. Its better that they catch you then getting to the top. The top is worse then anything you've all experienced". 1:45 Nightmare. As we walked we find one last note that said "WELCOME TO HELL!". Suddenly monster 3 appeared. Everyone did that and we started to run. Then monster 1 appeared! We were running Monster 3 appeared in front of us and monster 1 behind us. We were running for the top which is getting close. Monster 3 keeps on appearing in front of us when we go past it. Monster 2 appears in front of us. Erenkung kept eyes on any monster 2s. Every time we pass a monster it will reappear in front of us almost instantly. All of a sudden all the monsters stop appearing! As we walked up the path we reached the top. And there was nothing. Then some text appeared in front of our screens. Monster 1 Appears with his real name Monster 2 Appears with his real name Monster 3 Appears with his real name Bobert182o, Ajbob123, DerlYEN, SarahGirl127, And EliEli182 all appear -Bobt blocks the exit- -Computer crashes- End of part 2 Stay toned for part 3.